Kisses and Blind Dating
by Amy Storm
Summary: A conversation between Mia and the Guys about a blind date and kisses in general.  An almost followup to "A Night Out" but you don't need to read that one to read this little drabble.


Disclaimer – I do not own the Ronin Warriors.

"You have no idea..." she whispered snuggling into the couch giving him an evil look fairly annoyed with him and her spoiled date.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Ryo shot back at her with a grin.

She yawned and stretched suddenly cat like and blinked slowly, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"That's not funny!" Ryo protested as the others laughed at the pair.

"Okay now you guys, tell me something I don't know about you guys." She said she sat with tucked one of her long legs tucked under her and leaned against the couch relaxing. She ran a slim hand up and started pulling out the pins holding up her hair which she'd had up for the date she'd just been on.

"Uhhh like what Mia?" Kento asked suspiciously watching her with a small amount of fascination as she loosened her hair slowly shaking the curls out as she did so.

The five watched her suddenly as the hair came cascading down and framed her face in tousled waves of auburn. Rowen glanced over and had to retrain his eyes back onto his physics book for a moment reminding himself that he needed to not watch the woman openly on the couch across from him.

"I dunno," she shrugged at them, "I told you about bringing guys home for the shear entertainment of watching you dispense with them a few days ago since I knew none of them would get past my Ronin test to begin with. I only brought the real assholes home though. The ones deserving of a truly special send off." she sighed then stretched tilting her head at him, "Besides, I hadn't planned on actually having Matt meet you guys yet. I hadn't really decided on if we were hitting it off or if he was a big enough jerk to let you have at him. You owe me for running him off before I could decide."

"Ronin test, woah back it up a second there! What's the ronin test?" Ryo growled at her as the others watched slightly shocked. Rowen finally gave up the pretense of studying and set his book aside.

Mia suddenly laughed at the look of annoyance and shock on their faces. "What? You guys don't actually think I would ever want to be with someone who you guys don't get along with do you? If I think the guy won't get along with you five, he's out automatically. That's the ronin test."

"So you mean to say, if any guy, no matter how much you like him or he likes you, doesn't get along with any of us, you ditch him automatically?" Cye was shocked and suddenly slightly flattered.

The bright green eyes fixed on him suddenly and she turned further to view him better. "That's exactly what it means." She replied with a sudden laugh. "Now, you tell me something I don't know about you guys."

They didn't know what to say to that for a moment they were stunned that she really would go far enough to make sure anyone she wanted to really be with would also be good with them as well. Finally Sage spoke, "Sometimes when I go out to meditate I actual nap. Not very often mind you but on occasion it has been known to happen."

She laughed delighted with him. "That's awesome!" She smiled brightly and he responded with one of his slow genuine smiles.

"Alright, I've got one!" Kento spoke slowly, "You guys remember my last girlfriend Mina right?" They all nodded at him, "well she and I broke it off shortly after she met you guys because she's actually the vice president of Sage's fan club and she had no idea that I live with Sage."

"No way..." Mia's eyes lit up suddenly, "I wondered why you broke it off with her so quickly."

"Oh yeah, there was no way I was going to date someone who was a member of that club in high school even if she wasn't considered one of the nutty ones." Kento rolled his eyes with a good natured laugh.

"Alright-y then." Cye took a deep breath as if stealing himself for something, "I've got one, my sister once tried to get me to fix up Ryo with one of her friends."

"Oh no way..." Kento laughed suddenly. "Which one?"

"Kayla." Cye started laughing really hard at this. "Oh man, could you guys imagine Ryo and Kayla together? Kayla'd kill him before the end of the first hour."

Even Ryo was laughing at this, since the younger woman was sweet and good natured but definitely had no interest in anything he was interested in.

"Alright I've got one," Ryo spoke up watching the others solemnly for a moment, "You know that candy my grandmother sends me every year?"

The other's nodded at this watching him warily, "I can't stand it. That's why it lasts so long."

"Then why do you tell us all to stay away from it?" Rowen asked suspiciously of their unofficial leader.

"You've never tasted it. Next time it comes I'll let you try it, it's aweful. She's an entamologist and she get's it from one of her conventions. The tame stuff has like ants in it, she sent me suckers once with crickets in them."

"Oh no, that's disgusting!" Mia looked slightly green for a moment. "Eww"

"Alright Ro, how about you?" Cye turned to their blue haired friend.

Rowen took a deep breath and thought for a moment thinking carefully, "Okay..." he spoke slowly, "when I was a kid my parents made me take dancing lessons."

"Seriously, you can dance?" Ryo crowed

"Yes Ryo, I can supposedly dance." Rowen sighed.

"Really?" Mia seemed excited though.

"Yep." He nodded giving her a sidelong glance for a moment.

"My mother made me take lessons because I was a total klutz growing up. I'm still a klutz but it was fun." She replied suddenly shrugging slender shoulders still smiling brightly at them.

"Okay Mia, tell us, out of all of the guys we helped you run off since you met us, which if any do you miss and what do you miss about him?" Ryo asked suddenly with a smirk, she blinked at him and he could see the fact that she was definitely contemplating the question.

"Oh wow, that's a hard one since I rarely got to date anyone long enough, let's see, Rick – no, Tomohiro – no, Jacob – definitely not, Brian – uhrg nothing there..." She shook her head thinking through the possibilities, "Oh wait I've got one!"

"Okay..." Kento replied.

"Andrew." She replied as they groaned. "Yeah I know, he was such a bitch, but, the man could definitely kiss."

"Are you serious?" Ryo sputtered.

"Yep. Totally." She replied.

"He was such an..." Cye was searching for a not grotesque way to describe him when Mia cut him off.

"a rot minded evil little monster of a horn dog bastard?" She supplied with a laugh suddenly at him which left the five of them gaping at her. She shrugged suddenly then laughed again at the looks on her faces.

"He was probably the absolute worst of the lot and you miss the way he kissed you?" Kento asked suddenly shocked.

"Can't help it. It was probably the only thing that kept him around for a full month. Otherwise I'd have dispensed with him much faster." She replied honestly.

"What was it then?" Ryo couldn't help the curiousity made him speak faster then his commom sense could shut him up.

"Well, it's really hard to describe" she replied thoughtfully blinking at him then she yawned and burst into giggles at their faces suddenly. "Hey you wanted honesty."

"Well try." Ryo replied suddenly wanting to know. This was the most open she'd ever been with them and he really wanted to know this and could feel from the others their curiousity as well.

Ohkay... Well I guess it's because he was just good at it. He'd kiss me and my brain would stop. Which for me was shocking because my brain never shuts off, then of course he'd open his fool mouth and I'd start thinking again and it would ruin the whole thing." She said with a shake of her head.

"Seriously?" Sage replied suddenly looking over at his best friend suddenly aware that the conversation was going beyond where they ever thought it could go with Mia.

"Oh definitely. Kisses are extremely important, you can tell a lot about a person with a few kisses." She replied going serious.

"I'll take your word for it." Ryo replied with a roll of his tiger blue eyes.

She sighed at him giving him an exaggerated look of skepticism, "your loss." she shrugged which sent the other four into laughter.

"What if you end up with someone who is otherwise perfect but doesn't know how to kiss?" Kento asked suddenly watching her.

"Well you see guys, a few kisses gives me a chance to see if, we can adapt to each other." She replied with a shrug. "What everyone has something that they look at I'm sure, don't you?"

"I guess so." Kento replied watching her stretch again.

"Well I'm beat so I guess I'd better head to bed for the night." She replied rising gracefully from the couch where she'd been.

"Mia, it's only like 9 or something." Rowen raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I'm tired, the date was a total flop which I knew in the first half hour it would be. The best part was when Ryo tripped the waiter and the chain reaction ended with Matt getting a lapfull of wine." She smirked. "I hadn't planned on bringing him home though, I didn't think he rated that at this point, although he did seem to have a problem with keeping his eyes on my face."

"Didn't you know anything about him before the date?" Cye asked suddenly suspicious.

"It was a blind date. A favor to get my coworker off of my case. Miyuki's been pestering me about finding a man." She replied facing them putting a hand on her hip in the familiar pose with a roll of her eyes she walked forwards.

"That makes sense. I guess." Sage allowed. "Did you actually get anything to eat before Ryo interrupted?"

"No, not really. Not much of an appetite with listening to him drone on." She replied with a sigh.

"Go get changed and we'll take you out to eat then." Sage shrugged surprising the others.

"Why?" She was suspicious now at the very generous offer.

"Call it a peace offering since we don't want you starving or taking it out on Ryo all weekend." He offered giving her his real smile.

"Where to?" She asked watching the men before her warily although she was warming up to the idea.

"Umm the Italian bistro down the street, it's casual and this late should be easy to get into." Rowen suddenly offered getting her full attention.

"Alright then. I'll go change into something more comfortable then and we'll go have fun." She went past them quickly and up the stairs to her bed room.

Once she was gone Ryo turned to Sage, "She bought it."

"You sound surprised." Kento spoke dryly.

"Of course I'm surprised. I just ruined her date that she really didn't want interference with yet, and now she's going out to dinner with the five of us amicably." Ryo replied with a grimace. "Usually she's not so forgiving."

"This is true." Cye replied, "but she's curious enough to go along with us right now so let's just see where it leads."

"Besides I want to know more about this kissing theory of hers." They laughed suddenly as they waited for their female housemate to return.

She returned to them laughing uproariously at something although she had no clue what. "What's so funny guys?" she asked with a smile. She wore a lightweight cream sweater over a light green lace camisole with dark washed boot cut jeans.

"Nothing important Mia." Cye replied.

"Alright then." She nodded at him. They noticed that she'd left her hair tousled and the makeup on but otherwise was dressed casually like them. She noticed the looks and shrugged "I didn't think you guys would want to wait for me to shower and change to get my hair back to normal. Sorry."

"No worries Mia. It's kind of cool actually. No worries." Kento shrugged at her as they went to leave.

"Thanks Kento." She replied with a relieved smile.

"No worries Mia. Now, let's go eat!" He replied enthusiastically.

She laughed as she was walked out to the car with the others.


End file.
